


Tale of the Apple Seed Pirates

by 0mgCholesterol



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Outertale Sans (Undertale), POV Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mgCholesterol/pseuds/0mgCholesterol
Summary: Listen up and I'll tell you the tale of the great pirate duo to ever set sail!.....Join Nightmare and Dream on their adventure to become the Kings of the Seven Seas!(Crossposted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

‘Listen up and I’ll tell ye the tale,  
Of the greatest ship to every sail.  
The pirates of the Apple Seed,  
Those damn twin captains Nightmare and Dream!’

The song of the infamous pirate gang travels just as quick as they do. Rumors tell that these ‘Princes of the Seven Seas’ were as ruthless as they come. 

‘With an army at hand and ship to name,  
Those whose paths they cross will be set aflame.  
No creature at sea has been seen again,  
Once fallen to the hands of those treacherous twins!’

Stories travel the lands of the example these boys set to the world. Armadas sunk, islands conquered, and ship graveyards lay in the wake of the ‘Princes of the Seven Seas’.

‘Knowing no defeat these twins stand tall,  
Nearly a thousand meters before their fall.  
Navy seals and military forces track them down,  
But can never get too close or else they’ll drown.’

Some say they were born at sea with no manners or civil encounters. Some say they forced their crew to join or else they’ll die at sea.  
Some say they don’t even exist..

Just who are these fearsome pirates they world seems to cower at? And where are they now?

_______________

“Nightmare if you don’t give me back my sword i'll feed you to the sharks!” 

“Come and get it shortstack!”  
Killer looked at the sight unamused. Rolling his eye sockets, he turned back to his conversation with his fellow crew mate.

“God we can’t get one day of piece with those imbeciles running the ship!” Killer threw his hands up before slamming his head down onto the table in front of him. Ink, who sat across snickers at his antics.

“Oh please, let them be. It's the only entertainment apart from Blue’s god awful cooking.” Ink smirked at his friend, Blue who had clearly heard him. In response, the small blue skeleton flipped him off and stomped back to the kitchen to prepare lunch. 

“Aha!” Dream leaped off one the sail masts and tackled his fellow captain and brother, Nightmare for his sword. They wrestled among the deck for the sword Dream was so desperately trying to obtain aback into his possession. 

“Well well well, read em and weep!” A skeleton dressed in ripped attire, had laid down his cards on the table diagonal to Killer and Ink’s. The skeletons main appearance consisted of a gaping hole in his head and glowing red eye lights. His game mate threw down his poor hand in frustration. “I hAte plAyinG wIth yOU.” 

His friend grumbled and got up from the table. Only to trip over the axe that lay by his feet.

“HOrrOr! StOp lEAvInG thAt thING aROUnd. YOu'Re gOnnA KIll sOmeOne!” Horrors game mate seemed to freeze and twitch every second. The other skeleton was covered in ‘ERROR’ signs and wore a quite a bit of patchwork clothing.

“Suck it you burnt calamari!” Dream, one of the captains had yanked the sword free from his brothers grip and had run off toward the kitchen with it.   
“You funking radhole!” 

Nightmare had gone off after him in a fit to continue their little game of keep away from his yellow cladded brother.

“Uncool language homie!” A very striped and neon skeleton jumped down from the steering deck and stood adjacent to one of his captains. He ‘tsk’d’ and shook his head like a mother trying to scold her child.

“Go suck on a sock.” Nightmare pushed passed him to once again pursue his younger brother.

Ah, yes. The crew of the Apple Seed. The so called 'Worst Gang Alive'.  
Now that you’ve been introduced to them, lets begin with the main story, shall we?

.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Wrangling Up Crewmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the soon to be greatest pirate gang out there begins! Leave your land legs behind and hop aboard the Apple Seed!

Two little boys ran about the deck restlessly, wooden swords in hand and their parents’ hats upon their small heads. They poked and prodded at each other with the harmless weapons while they chased each other. Their parents sat and laughed at the small ones’ spirits. The younger of the twins had suddenly tackled his elder brother and cried out.

“Give in brother!” The elder only smiled as he flipped his brother so his back was to the deck instead of his own. Huffing from the sudden change of position the younger brother pushed his elder one back. This repeated many times, all while they laughed and giggled in glee. 

“Giving up so soon?” Once again, the younger of the two came out on top while his brother lay breathless beneath him. Putting up his hands he let go of his sword and muttered a surrender. The younger helped his elder brother up, and they made their way over to their parents. 

Both adults smiled and adjusted the hats on the children's heads. “It's going to storm later, y’know.” The father had said. 

“Guess these two can get another lesson on how to man the ship, eh hun?” The mother smirked in a devious way.

.

.

.

.

“Hey momma?” The younger twin spoke out one day, not more then 6 years later. The two little boys were now young teens, that only aided their mischievous behavior.

“Yes Dream?” 

“Do you think dad’s alright? In the afterlife I mean?” Dream’s mother seems unable to speak, frozen at the sudden questioning of her late husband. 

“Of course he is! He’s probably surrounded by that treasure mom and him tried to find for so long.” Nightmare, the elder brother came to his mothers rescue on the subject of his father. She offered him a smile in gratitude. 

“Besides..” 

The elder brother had quick as an arrow drew his sword and held it to his brother's chest. 

“You should worry about whether i'm gonna kick your butt today or not!” The elder brother smirked as his ego began to rise from the sea once more. The younger brother rolled his eyes and drew his sword alongside his brother. 

“I haven’t lost to you in over two weeks, you're the one who should be worried! Cuz i might just dice you like the burnt calamari you are!” Dream let out a laugh while Nightmares tentacles curled and flicked in annoyance. He looked over his brother for the first time today to see his fathers hat still sat proud on his head. He smiled softly at the sight. Dream really took after their dad all right, the personality and appearance spoke for itself. Nightmare once held a few features close to their father before the accident.. 

“We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” It was silent as the sea crashed on the ship around them. Both brothers sat still, swords to each other's chests. A seagull called out somewhere as the ship swayed a bit more. Then, the brothers began to battle once more.

.

.

.

.

“So, Horror huh?” Nightmare sat across from the mangles skeleton in front of him. His large axe sat next to the table, causing the others at the pub to sit in anticipation. The one in question held his head low, his glowing blood like eyes fixed on nightmares glowing blue one. A piece of the skeleton's head suddenly fell to the table, increasing the size of the hole in his head.

“Yup. You're that captain everyone's so scared of then?” The monster lifted his head and smiled. His jagged teeth and widened mouth caused all on-lookers to return their attention to their own tables. Nightmare kept a straight face throughout the encounter.

Both held eye contact. Like a staring contest, only who knows what the loser would have to do. 

“So Horror,” Nightmare blinked and looked down at his cup of ale. He traced the outer rim of it before leaning back and locked eyes with Horror once more. “What can you offer by joining me and my brother?” 

A low and dark chuckle leaked from behind his mouth. The skeleton picked up his axe and stood up. Swinging it around, he secured it on his back with only his left hand. 

“I think I can offer something. What that is, is up to you to find out Cap’n”

Nightmare smiled darkly and followed the mangled skeleton out the pub.

.

.

.

.

“So you're like an actual pirate!?” A small blue cook stood at the table side of the yellow cladded skeleton. His eyes sparkled in awe as he began bouncing slightly. 

“Yeah I guess, you're a cook right?” Dream smiled sheepishly and gestured toward the younger one's apron. The skeleton nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well I want to be one anyway! No one here takes me seriously so i’m not aloud to do much..” Dream nodded at the younger one's energy. The waiter wad put the tray of drinks down on Dream’s table and leaned against it. 

“My brother would have my head if I ever tried anything dangerous, and I’m the older one anyway! I always wanted to go out to sea though. But it’s just ‘too dangerous’ and i'm ‘too young’ anyway..” The younger one's rant had only just begun. He began to walk around and give drinks to other tables all while keeping up the conversation with Dream, a multitasker if you will. 

Dream took on the young one's appearance. He had a bright blue scarf around his neck, his eye lights were big stars. His outfit consisted of a light grey shirt and bright blue pants. However, he recognized the stitching pattern.

“You know Dust?” The younger one looked down at his boots than back up at Dream with a huge smile and a little color in his cheekbones. 

“Oh my partner? Been together for sixish months now I think. He made me my boots.” The younger one had held the tray between his arms and chest and had his gaze down to the floor.

“He’s going away for a trip out at sea soon, I want to go with him but my brother would kill me..” 

Dream looked down at the table and through for a moment. 

“He’s actually joining my crew. If you want, I suppose you can-”

“REALLY!?” The younger one had jumped at the emotion of it. He was basically glowing with newfound energy. He suddenly turned and ran to the counter of the Inn, and leaped over it. Dream looked shocked, but then curiosity took over. 

“What are you doing?” The smaller one's head popped back up from the counter. He now had shoulder pads and a sword at his waist.

“Well, I’m coming with you silly! Now lets go!” He jumped back over the counter and yanked Dream out the Inn. 

.

.

.

.

“Blueberry I’m back.” A tall skeleton in orange attire called out for his brother. He shit the door and made his way to the kitchen. Glancing around he realized the house was silent. 

He started to worry, so he started toward the stairs. Once up to his brother's room, he saw a note on his door.

_ Hey Brother!  _

_ I found a nice group of pirates going to sea! Don’t worry, my partner Dust will keep me safe. Love you! _

_ p.s : Don’t come after me. _

__

“BLUEBERRY!”

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins..


	3. New Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is reveled! I'm very happy about where this is going :)

“Oh Dust!” The small blue cladded skeleton ran and jumped onto his partner. The others' surprised look was nothing short of priceless.

Dust had been found wandering around town looking for his friend Horror, who he had lost in the crowd. After an hour of searching he had given up and was going to head home. Along the way, he had bumped back into Horror, literally. The skeleton he was with gave Dust a bit of uncertainty. Somehow -and even the gods wouldn’t be able to explain it- Horror had convinced Dust to come along, after all he was the best tailor in the town. 

“Who’s that?” Nightmare had approached the two while they separated from each other (and Blue’s skull crushing hug).

“O-oh hey brother! That's Blueberry, he’s a cook.” 

“Future cook!” Blueberry announced proudly. Dust snickered. Nightmare raised a bonebrow at his sudden appearance. Dream gave him a pleading look, Blueberry was going to be a great addition to the crew, Dream had a gut feeling about it. Nightmare nearly turned his attention back to Horror who was still at his side. 

Now it was Dreams turn to give looks. Dream had been taught from his parents never to judge one on their appearance. But Something just told him Horror was going to be a difficult one. 

“This is it so far then?” Nightmare asked while turning to Dream. He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Lets head back to the ship now, shall we?” Dream looked at their new crew, albeit small for now, he had a good feeling about it. Then, out of almost nowhere, he saw Nightmare smile. A true genuine smile he hadn’t seen after their father had died. Dream only smiled back.

“Can you guys actually steer a ship?” Blue began to bounce in place while they had started back to the ship. 

“Of course we can, don’t be stupid.” Dust gave a warning look in Nightmares direction, to which he completely pretended he didn't see. As they continued to walk, more questions came.

“How long have you been Pirates? Why did you become pirates? What's the sea like at night? How do you man a ship by your-” Dust, much to everyone's appreciation, had covered his lovers mouth to stop the armada of questions he knew would come out. 

“He sure is a chat’a box, huh?” Horror had moved his pace to match Dusts in the back. Nodding, Dust uncovered his mouth and gave Blueberry a piece of candy from his pocket. Blueberry quickly put it in his mouth and remained quiet for the next while. 

“How big oh’ve a ship we talkn’?” Horror looked at Nightmare, to which he got no response.

“Sorry, my brother’s not much of a talker. You’ll see when we get there.” Dream offered a smile in his direction. 

“Really? This’ll be ‘odes oh’ve fun then.” Horror smiled at Nightmare, to which got a look of interest in return. 

“Be careful how you use that tongue of yours, Horror. You may not have it very long otherwise.” FInally came a responce from the goopy skeleton along with a dark chuckle. 

“Oh, hear we are!” 

The bulky ship was certainly rakish. The large hull of the sip held the bowsprit high in the air in glory. The yards and masts extended upward, while the wind gently ruffled the course and square sails. On the two masts, the lateen sails held the pirate symbol the twins and their parents before them had been known for. A soft golden apple with a half black apple sat on the sail with pride and power. This is what the boy's parents had worked so hard to achieve, and had been cut just short of their victory. 

“Oh my stars it's so cool!” Blue unlatched his hand from Dusts and took off the ship. He stood by the middle mast and looked around it in awe. 

“Not bad Cap’n.” Horror boarded the ship and leaned against the left handed railing near the middle. Blue zipped over to his side and began pointing in the direction the ship would leave the port. 

“How big is the ocean anyway?” Horror could clearly see the boy wouldn’t last long by himself. He would die within a moment of being left alone. 

“Pretty big. You ev’a been out’ta sea?” Horror pulled his axe up to his side.

“Nope! Never been aloud out of town by myself. My brothers probably have a fit looking for me.” Blue giggled and looked at Horror sideways. 

“Let me tell ya somethin’ then little one..” Horror grabbed onto Blueberry’s scarf and pulled the axe up to his neck.

“The sea’s a big place. Little ones like you gon’ be eaten up before ya can even swim right..” Horror let go of the boy as soon as he saw Dust finally boarding the ship. His maniatic smile never fading from his face.

“R-really..?” Blue’s smile of glee turned in one of uncertainty. He quickly recovered, however. 

“If that's true, that means you’ve gone out before?” Excitement laced his voice as if he hadn’t just been threatened at all. Horror raised a bonebrow at the strange kids behavior. 

“Course I ‘ave.” Horror then pushed off the railing and walked away before any more questions could be asked. Blue looked a little disappointed. Why, the weird old man hadn’t even asked to be friends! Now Blue had a newfound quest: Befriend the -most likely bad- person!

“Hey Dust!” Blue called to his partner, who walked over to the rail to join his lover. 

“Hey Berry.” Dust wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, while glancing behind him to Horror. Horror sat and just watched them, it was pissing Dust off.

“How did you befriend Horror? I’ve been trying and nothing is really working..” Dust’s lover leaned against him.

“I tried not automatically asking like you told me, but he seems kinda scary.” 

“Heh, well i'm not really his friend either. He doesn't like the term, I think. Just leaving him alone would be best.”

.

.

.

.

Nightmare and Dream sat in their parents chairs in the captain's quarters. Dream was focused on a book about maps, his whole face nearly hidden by how deep he was in it. Nightmare was going through some old maps left by their parents. 

It hadn’t all too long since their mom had died, scurvy is what took her. Both boys had only each other left, and the knowledge their parents had left them. Their parents were strong pirates, not enough to earn rumors and stories, although there are a few around if you listen hard enough. To the boys, who had never even seen land yet, losing just one was hard enough. It was when their father had died their mother had taken them to land to get some supplies. It was one of the better memories, when the young ones hadn’t been used to the sturdiness of land and had wobbled about intrigued at the new feeling. 

Their mom grew more protective of them, never having them leave her sight. When she got sick and bedridden, the twins had to figure out how to man the ship by themselves. They knew the basics, it was the sails they often got stuck on. Once she was gone, they grew as close as two can be. Both worried about being left alone, they had worked so hard to keep each other close. But it wasn't all happy or sunny. Both had fought, yelled, and nearly gone mad with each other every day. It was war on the ship, like every slip up was a landmine. 

It was about a year after that Dream had found Nightmare out one night when he should have been in bed. Upon seeing Dream for the first time all week, he broke down in sorrow. Since then, they would be more open with each other, fighting was not something to leave however. But it just taught them to learn and grow closer from it. 

“Hey Dream?” Nightmare had nudged his brother to bring him out of the book. 

“Hmm?” 

“Remember this..?” Nightmare brought up an old map, one they had drawn when they were no more than 5. Dream had put the book down and took the map ever so gently, as if it would crumble at any second. 

“Aw, I do. God, we could not draw huh?” 

“Still can’t!” Nightmare had a more positive tone now that they were alone. Both broke out in laughter as Nightmare set it down on the table. Dream had suddenly gone quiet.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Nightmare took Dream's hand that had been laying on the table. 

“We have to protect them.. I don't want them to go as quickly as mom and dad did.” Dream looked up at his brother in desperation. Nightmare was at a slight loss for words. He stood there for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

“Don't worry, we’ll probably die before them anyway.” Nightmare had shrugged and began to walk toward the door.

“Nightmare that's not funny!” Dream gave his brother a scolding look, to which he got an eye roll in response.

“Oh don't be a baby. Besides,” Nightmare looked out at the window of the cabin, to see what was happening out of their deck. Blue was jumping as Dust held something away from him while Horror was laughing. “We shouldn’t have too much to worry about. So stop whining and act like you're age.” 

Dream frowned at his brother, even though he might’ve been right. He just wasn't ready to lose any more people than need be.

.

.

.

.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!” The skeleton rolled his eye sockets. He was cornered, that much he knew. 

“You think you can sneak on here and get away with it? Boy, do you even know who we are!?” A another skeleton had the stowaway by his blouse collar. He only smiled in response. 

“Well, you would think a pirate ship would have more security, eh? It's your own fault anyway for not noticing me sooner.” The bloused skeleton smiled once more and squirmed a bit to try to get free.

“Listen hear kid, we aren’t done yet. You're gonna walk the plank and than die at the bottom of the sea!” The stowaway was by far much shorter than the one holding him captive. The older one had a mean look about him. 

“Now hold on Crissy, we could use this one, yeah?” Another skeleton with high boots walked over and took the place of ‘Crissy’. 

“After all,” The captain leaned down to the smaller skeleton. “You can be of use, can you not?” The captain smiled as his eye light glowed a deep color. The smaller skeleton gulped.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapters and stuff got messed up a bit, but its fixed now! If any of you had problems with the layout it should be in order. Have fun reading!


	4. Thoughts and Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror thinks for once in his life, and the mystery crew gets reveled!

A deep groan filled the air as the ship took in Nightmare and Dreams magic. They had to very slowly sink some in to get their old ship to back out of port smoothly. One of the first times they did this, it had cracked at how fast they had put it in by accident. It took more practice than either one is willing to admit. 

Blue had stars in his eyes as they began to go out to sea. Dust was trying his best to keep his lover on the ship, and not have him fall into the water at how much he was leaning out. “This is so exciting!” 

“Calm down love, you're going to fall in.” Dust chuckled at his over the top display of excitement. He had Blue’s scarf balled up, and just barely kept him from going over the railing. Blue only bounced in place and continued to stay where he was. 

Dust took the moment to stare back at the dock. He wouldn’t admit it, but this was also his first time out to sea, he had only traveled in caravans for his trips, but he never had to deal with the ocean before. He was more scared by the minute, for both his and his small partners safety. Dust caught Nightmares eye,who gave a soft look. Almost as if he knew something Dust didn't. 

Once his gaze was back on land, he saw something that made him pull Blue out of site from any passing people. Blue stumped back and cast a worried glance at his lover.

“You're brothers looking for ya alright. Saw him clear as day toward the closet shop to the docks, he ain't looking the happiest.

Blue blinked and slowly looked back over, and there in fact was his brother, too bad he also caught his eyes. Quickly leaning back he put a hand over his mouth and stifled a laugh. 

“Oh no he saw me! I’m so grounded when I get back.” He glanced out to the view as the ship had begun to turn around. 

“If you make it back alive that is.” Dust leaned down and spoke low in Blue’s ear, earning a shiver from the younger.

“Don’t be so negative! We will make it back alive!” Blue confidently met his taller partner's gaze. He straightened so he was just an inch or so under Dust's height. Dust just pushed him away and laughed at his attempt to be serious.

Horror, who had been watching them turned his gaze up to the brothers who seemed focused on the ship. ‘So this is how it is now, ey?’ 

He hadn't been out to sea in almost a month. It wasn’t that long, and he wished he didn’t leave at all. No one on land had anything other than fear for themselves upon meeting him, it had begun to piss him off. That's why he stayed at sea. There, they looked at him with awe instead, and respected him rather than fear him. Although he enjoys scaring people with his wit and appearance, there was no better feeling than the cold sea on your back, and laughter upon your ship. 

The only reason why he agreed to join these amateur pirates was because of the tales that were spread concerning their parents. No one knew their true names, only that they sailed the Apple Seed for more than 20 years with their crew. Horror doubts the twins on how much they know about their parents. 

Not to mention Horror himself used to sail with them back in the day before he went off on his own. He remembers all the plans they had, none of which included children. It made him ponder on how much his old friends had changed, and how having kids came into the mix. They all served under the same captain at one point, and had tried to overthrow him with everything they had. None of them had gotten close, and had been kicked out for working together, even when he tried to keep them out of the mix. 

Horror had met both of them, when they were little that is. Only once, and for a brief moment, but he could clearly see all they would accomplish by looking in their small, glistening eyes.

He looked over at the twins. They now had the ship sailing the sea, and the town was a spec in the distance behind them. He could clearly see their parents in their places, chins up and eyes out to the great blue ahead. He smiled at the thought. 

He would watch over them, of course. Maybe it would give him some condolences for the grief he felt at the deepest part of his soul. 

.

.

.

.

“Tell us everything you know.” A cruel smile could be seen within the cold confines up the ship's hull. As it stands, he is in no condition to refuse. Yet, he lies anyway.

“I don’t know who you're talking about. I’ve never met someone with that name before.” A slap to the cheek, not the best sign.

“How much longer are you going to stall for him? He’s a wanted criminal, we want the reward money for him. Just tell us-” The man who had been labeled as ‘Crissy’ for the time being had a knife to his throat. He shifted a bit before being interrupted by the captain, again. 

“Don't be so rude, Crissy,” The man in tall boots strutted up to him at a slow pace, as if walking a runway. He knelt down and took his face into his hands. “You have to be gentle with these kinds of people, he’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“He knows Error’s location, if we wait any longer he might even be thee!” 

“Just as if we came to him too quickly, there wouldn’t be much of a chase now, would there?” A lustful grin and the hands being removed. The captain stood up and turned to leave the room.

“Captain Lust,” A new voice entered the chamber. 

“Yes Hate?” 

“We found another who might know of  _ his _ location.”

The captain smiled evilly, and walked over to the door. “Bring him with this one.” Lust had then completely left the room. Leaving only, the captive, Crissy and Hate.

Hate sat down next to the chains restraining the one in question. Crissy had looked awfully upset by this, but said nothing.

“So, Inky,” Hate leaned in to the little space ‘Inky’ had around him. “Where is your little partner hiding, hmm?” 

“Like I would tell you anything.” Ink had leaned forward and spit at Hate, who only laughed. 

“We’ll find him, after we get you to open that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Ink only looked away in protest. He would never give up anything they wanted to know. He would never turn his back on his love, no matter who bribed him with what. 

“I'm going to go get the other one.” Crissy had gone to leave, before Hate summoned bones by the door and startled him. 

“Don’t go telling Lust about this conversation, ey? I would want him to become  _ Cross  _ with me!” Hate burst out laughing as he lowered the bone attack. Crissy nearly rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

“Cross gets so uptight, eh? No funny bone in that one!” Another loud laugh. 

Ink began to analyze everything. Hate was a member of the crew, Crissy, now known as Cross had been the one to take him, and Lust was the captain. There might be more here, but he had only seen those three so far. And the new captive? That was also a mystery.

“Don't worry artist, we’ll make your stay all nice and shit for ya.” With a shove of Inks Skull, Hate left. 

‘ _ Just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse.. _ ’

.

.

.

.


End file.
